Gold Dragon
by aeryn bluesky-polish
Summary: "Kita berbeda"/"aku tidak peduli akan hal itu"/"tapi aku peduli"/"sekali ini saja bolehkah aku egois" lirih Naruko. / "ini adalah tugasku, maafkan aku Sasuke"/"TIDAK"/"kembalikan dia padaku tuhan"/"aku mencintaimu"/ Warning : Dragon Nest versi Naruto
1. Chapter 1

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

UCHIHA SASUKE X UZUMAKI NARUKO

Uchiha Sasuke. : Sasuke Yuryevich Nikolayev

Uzumaki Naruko : Naruko Del Iglasias

Warning : fem!naru, aneh, abal, typos.

Chapter 1 : prolog

Masalah dimulai, seperti kebanyakan

cerita yang ada, dengan adanya

kejahatan. Lucius, anak kesayangan

Desmodeus, pemimpin para dewa,

mencuri cahaya ayahnya dan

menggunakan kekuatan dari cahaya itu

untuk menciptakan dunianya sendiri.

Desmodeus berkonsultasi dengan

Galantia, penasehat para dewa, mengenai

cara untuk mendapatkan kembali cahaya

yang dicuri anaknya itu. Galantia

mengatakan kalau makhluk hidup dari

dunia yang diciptakan olehnya yang dapat

mengambil kembali cahaya itu. Tapi hal

ini akan menyebabkan Desmodeus

kehilangan hal yang paling berharga

untuknya.

Karena dia beranggapan kalau dia sudah

kehilangan miliknya yang paling berharga,

Desmodius tidak menghiraukan peringatan dari Galantia. Dan dia meminta kedua anak perempuannya, Althea dan Vestinel, untuk menciptakan dunia dari mimpinya.

Dia yakin salah satu dari mereka akan dapat membawakan makhluk yang dia butuhkan untuk mendapatkan cahaya kekuatan yang sangat kuat itu. Kedua anak perempuannya menciptakan dunia yang mereka pikir dapat membentuk makhluk untuk merebut kembali cahaya milik Desmodeus.

Althea menciptakan Verathea, dunia yang cerah dan indah, juga penduduknya: Dragon, Ancient, Elf, dan Manusia. Makhluk-makhluk yang gagah ini, dia sangat yakin, pasti dapat mengambil kembali apa yang diinginkan ayahnya. Vestinel, menciptakan dunia yang gelap dan penuh kelicikan. Makhluk di dunianya kejam, tidak berperasaan, dan akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk memperoleh kembali cahaya itu.

Ketika mereka menunjukkan hasil ciptaan mereka kepada Desmodeus, dia sangat senang dengan dunia yang diciptakan oleh Althea, tapi begitu melihat dunia ciptaan Vestinel, dia ngeri dan takut. Cemburu dan marah, Vestinel meracuni saudara perempuannya itu dengan racun yang sangat berbahaya, yang dibuat dari

kejahatan jiwanya sendiri.

Ini adalah tindakan terakhirnya di dunia para dewa. Dia terpaksa melarikan diri ke tempat dimana kekuatan Desmodeus tidak dapat menyentuhnya. Sayang sekali, keadilan seperti inipun tidak dapat menolong Althea, karena saat melarikan diri, Vestinel juga membawa cawan ajaib yang dapat menyembuhkan Althea.

Saat itulah Desmodeus mengerti arti dari peringatan Galantia, karena dia benar-benar kehilangan hal yang paling berharga untuknya-bukan cahayanya yang dicuri, tapi cinta dari kedua anaknya.

The Breaking of the World

Saat racun dari Vestinel meresap ke Althea, racun itu juga menyebar ke dunia yang diciptakan Althea, Verathea, yang merupakan bagian dari dewi itu sendiri. Dragon dan Manusia tidak begitu terpengaruh dengan kondisi penciptanya yang memburuk ini, tapi Ancients dan Elves sebaliknya, mereka sangat

terpengaruh oleh kejadian ini.

Elves berjatuhan satu demi satu. Dan untuk Ancients, pengaruh dari kejahatan Vestinel tidak melemahkan tubuh mereka, tapi jiwa mereka. Ancients tidak puas dengan posisi mereka di dunia ini dan bahkan mereka ingin menggantikan para dewa. Untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang dibutuhkan, mereka berusaha untuk menggunakan Monolith, jantung dari dunia ini.

Dragon, yang menjadi penjaga bagi Althea, mengetahui apa yang ingin mereka lakukan dan berusaha untuk menghentikan tindakan yang bodoh dan berbahaya ini. Sayangnya mereka gagal dan Monolith meledak karena para Ancient.

Ledakan Monolith merubah dunia. Sebagian besar Ancient terbunuh dalam ledakan itu. Mereka yang selamat merasa malu dan bersembunyi. Dunia sangat berubah. Semua benua kecuali Altera hancur. Dan efek paling buruknya adalah terbukanya celah antara Verathea dan dunia yang penuh dengan kejahatan ciptaan Vestinel. Dari dunia kelam inilah Iblis yang keji dan sangat kuat memasuki Verathea – Void Dragon

Sentinel Dragon dan Tempest Dragon adalah 2 ciptaan pertama dari Althea ketika dunia ini terbentuk. Mereka adalah pelindung kedamaian dan keseimbangan di Verathea. Mereka adalah makhluk yang gagah dengan kekuatan hebat yang menjaga keamanan dan keadilan di dunia untuk waktu yang lama.

Tekad mereka sangat kuat, bahkan setelah dewi mereka diracuni. Sayangnya ketika Void Dragon datang dari dunia kembaran Verathea, Dragon Althea berhadapan dengan musuh yang belum pernah mereka temui sebelumnya. Void Dragon diciptakan untuk menjadi lawan mereka, Void Dragon sendiri dapat menyeimbangi kekuatan gabungan Sentinel dan Tempest Dragon.

Pertarungan antara Dragon ini sangatlah luar biasa, meruntuhkan gunung-gunung, dan menghancurkan hutan-hutan. Setelah waktu yang cukup lama, Sentinel Dragon dan Tempest Dragon mampu mengalahkan Void Dragon dengan mengorbankan nyawa Tempest Dragon. Bahkan setelah dikalahkan, Void Dragon tidak dapat dilenyapkan seluruhnya. Jiwa dari Void Dragon menyusup ke mayat Tempest Dragon, membangkitkannya menjadi monster Undead yang meneteskan racun kegelapan di setiap langkahnya. Sentinel Dragon sangatlah sedih dan meneteskan air mata saat dia harus melawan tubuh saudaranya yang terasuki Void Dragon.

Terluka parah dan berdarah-darah, Sentinel Dragon akhirnya dapat mengalahkan tubuh Tempest Dragon, tapi dia terkalahkan lagi ketika tubuh Tempest Dragon meledak, menghancurkan daging Sentinel Dragon. Saat sekarat, Sentinel Dragon menyadari kalau setiap pecahan dari tubuh Tempest Dragon yang tersebar di seluruh dunia akan mempunyai sebagian dari kekuatan Void Dragon – dan bagian-bagian itu pasti akan ditemukan dan kejahatan mereka akan berlanjut.

Sebagai hadiah terakhirnya untuk dunia ini, Sentinel Dragon memecahkan kekuatannya yang tersisa untuk menciptakan 2 Dragon baru-Gold Dragon dan Silver Dragon-yang akan melindungi Verathea dan memburu bagian tubuh Tempest Dragon yang hilang, kedua Dragon ini dikenal dengan nama Dragon Lustres. Ini tidaklah mudah. Silver Dragon menjadi serakah memanggil semua yang berambisi dan menginginkan kekuatan Void Dragon namun beberapa diantara mereka gugur saat ingin memperoleh kekuatan itu begitu pula dengan silver Dragon yang mati dan secara otomatis kekuatan Silver Dragon berpindah ke Gold Dragon.

Gold Dragon masih tetap memegang teguh perintah dari Sentinel Dragon pun bersembunyi untuk mencari waktu yang tepat sekaligus menghilangkan aura negative yang dulu dimiliki oleh Silver Dragon. Tidak ada yang dapat mengendalikan semua ini karena tidak ada yang tahu cara untuk mencari Dragon Lusters yang menghilang entah kemana.

"Yak begitulah cerita mitologi yang ada, entah itu benar atau tidak katanya Silver Dragon dan Gold Dragon sudah mengumpulkan semua potongan tubuh Tempest Dragon yang membuat Verathea kembali damai. Namun ada juga yang mengatakan jika Silver Dragon dan Gold Dragon membuat perjanjian pada Vestinel dewi dunia kegelapan, apapun yang terjadi dunia Verathea menjadi damai dan aku harap itu akan berlangsung selamanya karna bagaimanapun Verathea adalah dunia kita sekarang" ucap seorang guru berambut hitam ikal yang memiliki iris mata ruby a.k.a Yuuhi Kurenai menjelaskan tentang sejarah dunia Verathea

"Sensei apa benar jika Ancients bersembunyi setelah melakukan hal bodoh itu, apa saat ini mereka masih ada" tanya murid perempuan berambut pirang pucat beriris aquamarine, Yamanaka Ino

"Entahlah hal itu masih misteri tapi ada desas desus tentang Ancients saat ini sedang berbaur dengan kita para manusia, dan mungkin saja diantara kalian juga terdapat Ancients" ucap Kurenai membuat beberapa murid terkejut

"Tapi sensei, kemampuan yang dimiliki Anceints itu seperti apa" tanya Ino lagi yang nampak begitu tertarik tentang sejarah Verathea ini.

"Ada beberapa hal, mereka bisa meningkatkan salah satu kemampuan indera mereka. Ancients sendiri memiliki beberapa klan yang mengukur kekuatan mereka, sensei juga tidak tau apa saja yang ada di klan Ancients karna informasi itu adalah hal tabu diantara mereka menurut buku yang ada" ucap Kurenai

"Walaupun mereka berkhianat tapi mungkin sekarang mereka sudah menyesalinya" ucap wanita berambut coklat yang dicepol dua, shaolin tenten blasteran china.

"Ya sensei juga berfikiran seperti itu jadi apa ada pertanyaan selanjutnya" ucap Kurenai mengedarkan pandangannya menatap satu demi persatu wajah murid didiknya sampai Kurenai melihat salah satu murid didiknya sedang melamun menatap jendela

"Naruko Del Iglasias, ada hal penting apa diluar sana" ucap Kurenai membuat wanita berambut pirang keemasan beriris baby blue keturunan spanyol yang dipanggil Naruko itu menjadi pusat perhatian teman sekelasnya.

"Bukan hal penting" ucap Naruko menatap Kurenai denga suara tanpa beban

"Lalu kenapa kau lebih memilih menatap ke arah jendela dari pada mendengar penjelasanku Naruko" geram Kurenai menghadapi Naruko yang menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa beban

"Semuanya dari pencurian cahaya, meracuni saudara sendiri, pertarungan antar naga yang melahirkan naga baru, sampai pertanyaan Ino tentang Ancients" ucap Naruko

"Baiklah, pelajaran selesai silahkan menikmati istirahat kalian. Konichiwa minna" ucap Kurenai meninggalkan kelas 11-1

"Hwaaa aku tidak menyangka jepang adalah althera dan nama dunia kita adalah Verathea dan memiliki sejarah yang mengagumkan" ucap Ino dengan mata yang berbinar binar menatap Naruko

"Bukan mengaggumkan tapi mengerikan" ucap Naruko meralat perkataan aneh Ino

"Ya itu mengerikan saat kita harus bertahan hidup dalam invansi kegelapan, aku bersyukur hidup pada saat dunia sudah damai" ucap wanita berambut pink beriris emerald indah, Haruno Sakura.

"Itu benar, tapi aku masih penasaran bagaimana dengan makhluk makhul ciptaan Vestinel itu ya. Mereka kan licik bisa saja mereka melanggar perjanjian antara Silver-Gold Dragon dengan Vestinel" tanya Ino

"Berhentilah menanyakan hal yang hanya dapat merusak otakmu, lebih baik kau fikirkan fashion saja" ucap pemuda dengan gaya rambut menyerupai nanas dan terlihat malas, Nara shikamaru

"Yaks! Kau ini" sebal Ino merasa tersindir namun tidak bisa membalas perkataan Shikamaru karna itu memang kenyataannya.

"Sudah lah ayo kekantin aku lapar" ucap pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang diikat rendah beriris ametsy khas keluarganya, Hyuga Neji

"Yosh, ayo kita makan aku ingin ramen" ucap Naruko dengan riang

"Berisik" ucap pemuda dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam beriris onyx sekelam langin malam tanpa bintang, Sasuke Yuryevich Nikolayev pemuda asal negara Russia.

Sedangkan Naruko hanya menggerutu sebal melihat tingkah laku pemuda sok keren sepertinya itu, Shikamaru Neji Ino dan Sasuke berjalan pergi sedangkan Naruko menatap punggung mereka dengan penuh tekad.

'Aku akan melindungi kalian semua, aku akan menjaga agar dunia verathea ini akan tetap damai. Aku pasti bisa karna aku adalah Dragon Lustres sang Sentinel Dragon yang baru' batin Naruko

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana, ayo cepat" ucap Sasuke menatap Naruko yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya itu

"Baik" ucap Naruko riang tersenyum lembut berlari kearah mereka, Dimulailah kisah perjalan sang Dragon Lustres untuk melindungi dunia yang ia, Sentinel senior dan Tempest Dragon cintai. Kedamaian untuk Verathea.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

UCHIHA SASUKE X UZUMAKI NARUKO

Uchiha Sasuke. : Sasuke Yuryevich Nikolayev

Uzumaki Naruko : Naruko Del Iglasias

.

Warning : fem!naru, aneh, abal, typos.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

"Pagi tadi ditemukan 2 sosok mayat disebuah hutan dalam kondisi tubuh tercerai berai, diduga ini adalah ulah binatang buas yang ada dihutan pulau okinawa. Untuk para warga yang tinggal dipulau okinawa diharapkan untuk tidak pergi kehutan atau berada didekat hutan, sebelum pihak kepolisian berhasil menangkap hewan buas yang meresahkan para warga- klik" seorang wanita mematikan berita yang tadi ditanyangkan ditelevisi dengan senyum sinis.

"Hewan buas eh, jangan bercanda" ucap wanita itu sebelum berdiri dan melangkah pergi dari sofa yang tadi ia duduki.

.

Berita tentang hewan buas sudah tersebar dikalangan masyarakat termasuk para murid, hal itu membuat para murid yang bersekolah di JIHS (Japan International High School) resah karna sekolah mereka bisa dibilang dekat dengan hutan. Pihak sekolah yang menyadari hal itu memberitahukan agar tidak khawatir karna bagaimanapun juga pemberitaan hewan buas itu terjadi di pulau okinawa, bukan ditokyo.

'Hewan buas, bukan. Bukan hewan buas, jadi mereka sudah bergerak ini bahaya' batin seseorang ditengah tengah kerumunan para murid yang sedang mendengarkan acara pidato kepala sekolah.

"Pulau okinawa" ucap Naruko dengan wajah serius dan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Ckck aku yakin itu pasti harimau" ucap Tenten yang berdiri disebelah Naruko

"Ini pasti dampak dari pembabatan lahan hutan untuk dijadikan area pemukiman itu" ucap pemuda yang memiliki tatto segitiga terbalik, Inuzuka Kiba.

"tentu saja, para hewan menjadi susah untuk berburu sehingga menjadikan manusia sebagai buruannya sekaligus balas dendam mungkin" ucap Naruko dengan acuh

"Hei tapi tidak semua manusia yang seperti itu" ucap Sakura tidak terima

"Tapi pada kenyataannya manusia itu egois yang hanya memikirkan tentang harta membuat mereka rela melakukan apapun bahkan menghancurkan ekosistem alam dengan menjadikan hutan didunia ini semakin sedikit, karna hal itu pula saat ini kita sedang krisis globalwarming bukan" sinis Naruko

"Yaya kami mengerti **KETUA CLUB PENCINTA ALAM**" ucap Kiba dengan menekan dibagian 'ketua club pencinta alam'

"Hoaaam, hey Naru kau berbicara sperti itu seakan akan kau membenci manusia padahalkan kau juga manusia bukan. Itu artinya kau juga salah satu orang yang serakah" ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya

Naruko hanya diam tidak menjawab seakan akan mati kutu tapi bukan itu alasannya, tidak mungkin bukan jika Naruko memberitahu jika dirinya bukan 'manusia' WTH! Mereka pasti akan menertawakannya atau bahkan menjadikannya bahan eksperimen mengingat manusia yang selalu haus akan pengetahuan.

"Ck jangan berbicara seperti kau bukan manusia" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sinis serta senyum meremehkan yang ia layangkan untuk Naruko yang sedari tadi diam.

"Yayaya kalian menang" ucap Naruko meninggalkan mereka karna acara pidato sang kepala sekolah sudah selesai, hal itu membuat Sasuke menaikan alisnya tak mengerti karna seharusnya Naruko membalas perkataannya bukan pergi begitu saja

"Seharusnya kalian tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, kita semua tau jika Naru benar benar mencintai alam" ucap Sakura menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sebelum menyusul Naruko

"Apa kalian percaya jika itu ulah binatang buas" ucap Neji tibatiba pada saat hanya ada Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan kiba

"Oh ayolah mana ada binatang buas yang hanya memakan hati dan jantung korbannya" ucap Kiba memutar bola matanya

"Kekh, aku kira kau bodoh ternyata kau pintar juga" ucap Shikamaru tersenyum meremehkan

"Sialan kau, bagaimanapun aku adalah pewaris klan Inuzuka. Sedangkan kau sebagai pewaris klan Nara kau itu terlalu malas" geram Kiba

"Semua orang tau walaupun aku malas, aku sangat jenius" ucap Shikamaru meremehkan sebelum pergi tanpa memperdulikan Kiba yang menggeram kesal dan meneriaki namanya. Sasuke dan Neji? Hanya mengendus geli pertengkaran romantis mereka walaupun membenarkan semua ucapan Shikamaru tadi. Hari itu juga kondisi di JIHS kembali tenang, tapi tidak untuk beberapa orang yang menutupi kegelisahannya.

.

Pada malam harinya Naruko pergi ke pulau okinawa untuk menyelidiki kejadian tersebut, walaupun terletak sangat jauh dan melewati lautan. Naruko hanya langsung terbang menggunakan sayap emasnya dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat dirinya terlihat seperti bintang jatuh oleh para manusia yang secara tidak sengaja melihatnya. Tidak bukan hanya manusia, tapi seseorang yang bukan berasal dari manusiapun melihatnya.

Untuk sayap Naruko sendiri terlihat seperti sayap kelelawar namun memiliki warna emas, dan saat ini Naruko memakai pakaian serba hitam serta penutup kepala dan topeng rubah yang terlihat seperti ANBU dianime milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO yang sering ia tonton.

Saat diperjalanan Naruko dapat merasakan beberapa orang yang memiliki aura seperti seorang Ancients, seketika senyuman Naruko mengembang menyadari mereka telah keluar dari persembunyiannya. Naruko merasa senang bukan karna ingin membalas dendam pada mereka karna telah berhianat tapi Naruko merasa senang setidaknya jika mereka sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya Ancients itu sudah mulai mencoba untuk hidup lebih baik dan memaafkan diri mereka sendiri.

Seketika Naruko mendaratkan dirinya kepermukaan tanah dan menghilangkan sayap serta auranya, karna jika tidak para Ancients itu tau jika dirinya adalah seekor naga, lebih tepatnya Gold Dragon. Walaupun para Ancients yang dulu pernah ia temui namun tidak menutup kemungkinan jika salah satu diantara mereka mengetahui aura seperti apa yang dia keluarkan.

"Ck, sial" gerutu Naruko, padahal jaraknya masih sangat jauh tapi kini dirinya tidak bisa datang lebih cepat lagi dengan sayap ataupun melakukan teleport karna mereka pasti akan menyadari hal itu.

Naruko menunggu hampir 5 jam dan sekarang hari sudah mulai tengah malam, tapi para Ancients itu belum juga pergi dari tempat yang ia tuju. Sampai hari sudah mulai pagi Naruko merasakan jika mereka sudah pergi dan menghilang Naruko menggunakan teleport karna jika terbang menggunakan sayapnya para manusia yang melihatnya akan sangat curiga bukan.

Blezzt kilatan emas terlihat dihutan okinawa, kilatan emas itu adalah Naruko yang menggunakan teleport ke hutan ini. Naruko dapat merasakan sebuah pelindung yang sangat kuat mengitari sebagian wilayah hutan ini, mungkin para Ancients itu kebingungan tidak menemukan apaapa sehingga mereka mencari dalam waktu yang lama.

Tapi bagi dirinya yang seorang Dragon itu hal mudah, Naruko dapat melihat dengan jelas para algra (jenis monster yang memiliki dua tangan dan dua kaki namun memiliki tubuh kerdil dan gendut dengan mata satu serta mulut lebar hingga mencapai telinga mereka yang runcing) sedang berjalan kesana kemari.

'Ini gila, satu desa yang dipenuhi oleh algra. Ini benar benar masalah besar. Monster monster menjijikan itu bisa memakan habis penduduk okinawa ini' batin Naruko

Naruko benar benar bimbang, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Naruko bisa saja langsung menghabisi monster itu namun pasti akan ada pertarungan yang mungkin terjadi ledakan atau semacamnya, hal itu tentunya membuat para manusia curiga. Salah salah manusia dapat menemukan para algra yang berkeliaran karna dinding pelindung ini ia musnahkan dan tentunya membuat para manusia panik.

Tapi satu hal yang ia tidak ketahui, kenapa mereka bersembunyi bahkan jumlah mereka lebih banyak dibandingkan jumlah penduduk yang ada dipulau okinawa. Dan siapa yang membuat pelindung sekuat ini, Naruko benar benar dibuat bingung saat ini.

Ah, Naruko ingat sesuatu dirinya harus pergi kekaum Ancients untuk mengajak mereka bekerja sama. Setaunya Ancient memiliki sebuah klan yang dapat membuat pelindung walaupun tidak terlalu hebat karna harus menampung algra yang sebanyak ini namun itu bukan masalah, karna Naruko dapat membagi kekuatannya untuk sementara waktu sedangkan dirinya akan memusnahkan para algra itu. Ya, ini rencana yang tepat walaupun dirinya harus tampil sebagai Gold Dragon.

Blezzt Naruko menghilang dari tengah hutan okinawa dengan kilat emasnya, tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang yang sedari tadi melihatnya membelalakan matanya tak percaya melihat dirinya menghilang dengan kilat emas.

'Si-siapa itu' batin seseorang(?) itu melihat sosok bertopeng serba hitam itu menghilang dalam sekejap dari pandangannya.

.

Tap Naruko kembali ke apartement sederhana miliknya dan bergegas untuk siap siap kesekolah karna dirinya terlambat hanya garagara memikirkan rencana apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Oh, ya. Seperti yang ia duga gerbang sekolah sudah tertutup dengan sempurna karna sekarang sudah pukul 8.30, tanpa banyak pikir panjang Naruko berlari kearah belakang sekolah dan memanjat pagar, dan hap! Naruko mendarat dengan mulus.

"Kau terlambat dobe" terdengar suara seseorang yang ia kenal membuat dirinya mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah namun tidak menemukan siapa siapa.

"Diatas Naru" ucap seseorang yang menggunakan nada malas

Naruko mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba sedang duduk di dahan pohon. Ah tidak pengecualian untuk Shikamaru yang sedang merebahkan dirinya dalam posisi tidur diatas dahan pohon.

"Sedang apa kalian disini, bukankah pelajaran sudah dimulai" tanya Naruko menatap mereka

"Kakashi-sensei sedang ijin jadi saat ini pelajarannya kosong ya walaupun ada tugas yang ia berikan" ucap Neji acuh

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak mengerjakan tugasnya" ucap Naruko (ah ayolah kemana kejeniusanmu itu Naru mereka itukan pintar)

"Itu soal yang mudah kami sudah mengerjakannya sebelum kemari" ucap Kiba dengan riang

"Ah begitu, baiknya aku kekelas saja" ucap Naruko

"Sekarang sudah pelajaran kedua, Orochi-sensei" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datarnya membuat Naruko merinding, bukan karna suara Sasuke yang datar namun mendengar nama Orochimaru yang sangat aneh terlihat seperti banci namun begitu terobsesi padanya.

Semua murid tau jika Orochimaru menyukai Naruko walaupun terlihat seperti banci, jika sudah berada dikelas Naruko atau berada didekatnya Orochimaru pasti akan selalu berada disebelahnya dengan berbagai macam rayuan aneh.

"Uh aku disini saja" ucap Naruko duduk dibawah pohon tempat Sasuke cs berada sambil menyenderkan dirinya pada batang pohon

"Hey Naru kenapa kau bisa terlambat, biasanya kan kau tidak pernah terlambat" ucap Kiba heran

"..."

"Naruko" panggil Kiba karna Naruko tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya.

Tap, Sasuke turun dari atas pohon dan melihat Naruko yang tertidur dengan wajah polosnya. Diikuti dengan Shikamaru, Neji, dan Kiba yang ikut turun.

"Haah dasar bodoh tertidur ditempat seperti ini, bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang berniat jahat padanya" ucap Neji menggelang gelengkan kepalanya

"hey kalian tau, aroma tubuhnya harum" ucap Kiba sambil mengendus tubuh Naruko yang sedang tertidur itu

Bletak"ittai, oi apa yang kau lakukan Neji kenapa kau memukulku" ucap Kiba sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Neji

"Jangan lakukan hal yang aneh aneh" ucap Neji pada Kiba sambil melirik Sasuke yang nampak kesal karna sikap Kiba tadi, Kiba yang mengerti apa maksudnya langsung cepat cepat berbicara.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya penasaran aroma tubuhnya harum. Apa kalian tau jika aroma tubuh seseorang menggambarkan hatinya, aroma Naru sangat harum itu artinya Naru orang yang memiliki hati putih bersih" ucap Kiba menjelaskan sambil tersenyum.

Shikamaru, dan Neji tersenyum hangat mendengarnya, tidak bukan hanya mereka berdua Sasuke yang tidak pernah tersenyum pun ikut tersenyum lembut. Mereka tau akan hal itu, walaupun Naruko suka berbicara sinis dirinya adalah manusia terbaik yang pernah mereka temui.

"Kami tau" ucap mereka bertiga secara bersamaan membuat Kiba tersenyum

Angin berhembus membuat rambut mereka bergerak seirama dengan angin begitu pula dengan rambut milik Naruko membuat mereka terpesona melihat Naruko seperti malaikat.

"Uh ini tidak bagus" ucap Neji membalikan badannya agar tidak terlalu lama melihat wajah Naruko yang imut itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" ucap Shikamaru yang ikut membalikan badannya

"Tapi ini berbahaya bagaimana jika ada siswa yang berbuat mesum padanya, Naruko saat ini sedang dalam keadaan mempesona" ucap Kiba

"Ada Sasuke" ucap Shikamaru melangkah pergi bersama Neji yang mengikutinya dari belakang

"Sas kau akan menjaganya" tanya Kiba

"Hn" gumam Sasuke yang masih menatap wajah Naruko yang masih tertidur

"Baiklah aku akan menyusul yang lain" ucap Kiba sambil berlari menjauhi mereka. Dan Sasuke hanya terus menatap Naruko dengan tatapan datarnya.

2jam kemudian Naruko membuka matanya sambil merenggangkan otot lengannya, dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatap datar kearahnya dengan menyandarkan dirinya pada pohon dan memasukan kedua lengannya pada saku celananya membuat dirinya terlihat, uh keren.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu kemana yang lainnya" tanya Naruko sambil menggosok gosokan matanya.

"Pergi, jam berapa kau tidur" ucap Sasuke datar

"Uh aku tidak bisa tidur, walaupun memaksa untuk menutup mataku" ucap Naruko mengeluh

"Hn" gumam Sasuke

"Lalu kenapa kau masih ada disini, uh~ punggungku pegal sekali" ucap Naruko sambil memukul pelan punggungnya

"Bukan urusanmu" ucap Sasuke

"Uh terserah kau saja" ucap Naruko yang bangkit(?) Dari posisinya yang duduk tadi, berjalan pelan meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini hanya menatap punggung Naruko dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

'Hanya kau perempuan yang mengacuhkan diriku, Naru' batin Sasuke yang kemudian menatap langit biru, angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan beberapa daun sakura dan rambutnya yang bergonyang seirama.

.

.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

.

Chapter 3

.

Pada malam bulan purnama para Ancients mengadakan pertemuan di kediaman klan terkuat mereka, terlihat beberapa Ancients yang bisa dipastikan jabatan mereka tinggi si klan mereka masing masing.

Klan Inuzuka diwakili oleh Inuzuka Hana dan Inuzuka Kiba, klan yang memiliki insting tajam dan kemampuan hidung yang dapat mengenali atau mencari dengan aroman. Klan Nara diwakili oleh Nara Shikaku dan Nara Shikamaru, Klan yang memiliki intuisi dan kemampuan otak cerdas yang dapat membuat 1001 cara dalam sekejap. Klan Hyuga diwakili oleh Hyuga Hiashi dan Hyuga Neji, Klan yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat aura yang dikeluarkan oleh musuh atau pun lawan dengan mata mereka yang disebut byakugan, klan Hyuga sendiri bisa mengeluarkan aura mereka dalam satu titik atau disemua titik seperti jarum tak terlihat untuk membunuh lawan. Klan Uchiha diwakili oleh Uchiha Fugaku dan kedua anaknya Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke, adalah klan terkuat di Ancients, klan itu dapat meningkatkan kemampuan mata mereka yang disebut sharinggan untuk memperlambat waktu selama 5 detik dan klan yang dapat memanggil makhluk astral Susano'o.

Mereka duduk secara melingkar membahas kejadian yang menimpa pulau okinawa, dahulu leluruh mereka memang membuat kesalahan fatal maka dari itu sebagai keturunan bangsa Anceints mereka akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menebus kesalahan leluruh mereka itu.

"Ini sangat aneh kami sudah mencari keseluruh pulau okinawa tapi kami tidak menemukan apapun" ucap Hyuga Hiashi ketua klan Hyuga yang kemarin diberi tugas untuk mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di pulau okinawa

"Tapi jika dilihat dari kondisi korban mereka mati bukan karna binatang tidak ada darah yang keluar padahal tubuh mereka tercabik cabik" ucap Nara shikaku ketua klan Nara yang terus berfikir tentang masalah ini

"Kamipun sama sekali tidak mencium aura yang mencurigakan" ucap Inuzuka Hana ketua klan Inuzuka

"Setiap korban kehilangan jantung dan hati walau tubuh mereka tercabik cabik, tapi kenapa hanya jantung dan hati yang diambil. Apa mungkin kejadian ini ulah algra" ucap Shikamaru menghentakkan semua yang ada disana

"Jantung dan hati memang makanan mereka tapi jika itu benar seharusnya klan Inuzuka akan langsung menemukan monster itu" ucap Uchiha Fugaku ketua klan Uchiha

"Itu benar tapi kami sama sekali tidak mencium bau busuk yang mereka keluarkan" ucap Kiba

"Tentu saja, karna ada sebuah pelindung yang menutupi keberadaan mereka" ucap seseorang yang mengagetkan mereka semua, bagaimana tidak mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan aura orang itu.

"Siapa kau" tanya Fugaku melihat seseorang yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam serta penutup kepala dan topeng rubah

"Uchiha Fugaku ketua klan uchiha yang ke 28, aku tidak tau jika waktu berjalan dengan cepat" ucap sosok misterius itu

"Selamat datang kembali Gold Dragon" ucap Hyuga Hiashi sambil membungkuk hormat, mendengar ucapan Hiashi semua ketua klan membungkuk hormat. Bukan hanya mereka semua yang ada disana membungkuk hormat kecuali Kiba yang nampaknya tidak mengetahui siapa sosok itu.

"Hey hey kenapa kalian membungkuk hormat seperti itu" tanya kiba heran dengan tingkah mereka

Bletak "cepat membungkuk hormat dasar adik bodoh" ucap Hana memukul kepala Kiba.

"Sudahlah jangan seperti itu" ucap sosok itu a.k.a Naruko mengibas ngibaskan lengannya

"Atas nama leluhur kami, kami minta maaf tuan" ucap Fugaku membuat Naruko kesal dengan perempatan didahinya

"Atas dasar apa kau memanggilku tuan, ayah dan anak memang sama sama menyebalkan" geram Naruko membuat mereka tersentak

"Itu bukan kesalahan ayahku jika menyebut anda tuan, karna tubuh anda tidak terlihat seperti wanita" ucap Itachi tanpa dosa

Karna kesal Naruko melesat dengan cepat dan muncul dihadapan Itachi membuat semuanya membelalakan mata mereka melihat kecepatan Naruko, Naruko mengangkat tangan kiri Itachi dan nyut' Naruko membuat tangan Itachi meremas dadanya. Muka Itachi memerah begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Apa dadaku kurang besar untuk menunjukan diriku ini perempuan" sinis Naruko menatap Itachi yang masih merona

"Maafkan saya nona, eh nyonya" gugup Itachi salah tingkah langsung menarik lengannya dan mundur beberapa langkah

"Nah Sasuke sekarang potong tangan kakakmu itu" ucap Naruko menatap Sasuke yang hanya menatap datar dirinya

"Kenapa aku harus memotong tangan kakakku, kau yang seenaknya menuntun tangannya untuk menyentuh dadamu" ucap Sasuke tidak peduli

"Karna kakakmu meragukan genderku" desis Naruko pada Sasuke yang nampak tidak mau menuruti keinginannya

"Salahmu sendiri berpenampilan seperti ini" ucap Sasuke yang masih menatap datar kearah Naruko

"Bagaimana jika perempuan yang kau suka di remas seperti itu, apa kau hanya berdiam diri seperti ini" sinis Naruko

"Tentu saja tidak" ucap Sasuke tidak terima

"Sekarang lakukan" tegas Naruko

"Aku tidak mengenalmu untuk apa aku menuruti keinginanmu" ucap Sasuke

"Begitukah ini adalah printah" ucap Naruko

"Uchiha tidak menerima perintah dari siapapun" dingin Sasuke

'Hwaaaa Sasuke benar benar menyebalkan' batin Naruko

"Kau menyebalkan" sinis Naruko

"Sasuke sudah hentikan, tolong maafkan atas kelakuan anakku dan tolong maafkan anak pertamaku" ucap Fugaku membungkuk hormat

"Sudahlah paman, baik aku akan memaafkannya" ucap Naruko "terimakasih banyak" ucap Itachi langsung membungkuk hormat sedangkan Sasuke hanya membuang mukanya

"Haaah, jadi bisa anda jelaskan tentang ucapan anda tadi" tanya Shikaku

"Algra berkumpul disana dengan sebuah pelindung yang sangat kuat kalian tidak akan bisa mencium aroma mereka atau melihat mereka melalui byakugan, hanya melalui mataku mereka dapat terlihat. Dan untuk jumlah mereka 2 kali lipat dari jumlah penduduk di pulau okinawa itu" ucap Naruko membuat mata mereka terbelalak

"Apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan" tanya Hana

"Entahlah, dan aku datang kesini ingin meminta bantuan kalian" ucap Naruko

"Bukankah kau adalah Gold Dragon, naga terkuat didalam sejarah" sinis Sasuke sambil tersenyum meremehkan

"Walaupun aku kuat, aku tidak bisa melawan serta melindungi para penduduk dari mereka yang pastinya akan menyebar keseluruh pulau okinawa" ucap Naruko kesal

"Kami mengerti, jadi maksudmu adalah kau meminta kami untuk melindungi para warga saat kau membunuh mereka semua" ucap Shikamaru

"Ya, seperti itu. Dan kalian tenang saja aku akan memberikan sebagian kekuatanku untuk kalian, mengingat jumlah mereka yang banyak itu" ucap Naruko

"Baik kami setuju karena bagaimana pun juga keberadaan monster itu sangat berbahaya" ucap Fugaku

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap Naruko namun Shikaku menghentikannya

"Tunggu bagaimana kami bisa menghubungimu" ucap Shikaku

"Aku akan datang jika kalian sedang berkumpul seperti ini" ucap Naruko dan pergi meninggalkan kilatan emas

"Ne aku sepertinya pernah mencium aromanya seperti" ucap Kiba namun ada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya sambil menodongkan pisau ke leher Kiba

"Jangan bicara apapun jika kau masih tetap ingin hidup Inuzuka Kiba" desis Naruko yang kembali datang

"Kiba" teriak Hana melihat adiknya terjepit

"Sebaiknya kalian tutup mulut soal identitasku, jika tidak mereka akan memulai peperangan" ucap Naruko datar

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan membuka mulutku" ucap Kiba

"Tidak, walaupun kau tidak membuka mulutmu sikapmu akan membuat mereka curiga. Karena itu aku akan menghapus ingatanmu" ucap Naruko

Tiba tiba saja tubuh Kiba bersinar dan setelah sinar itu menghilang Kiba jatuh pingsan "maaf telah membuat keributan" ucap Naruko menghilang lagi dengan kilatan emas.

"Kiba" ucap Hana mencoba menyadarkan Kiba dengan menepuk nepukan pipinya

"Gold Dragon pasti ada didekat kalian, namun kalian tidak tau karna Gold Dragon menghilangkan auranya" ucap Hiashi

"Gold Dragon memiliki aura positif putih bersih dan sangat harum, apa kalian pernah mendengar Kiba mengatakan itu saat menghirup aroma seseorang" tanya Hana

Shikamaru, Neji dan Sasuke pernah mendengar hal itu hanya bisa diam saja. "Melihat dari reaksi kalian, sepertinya kalian tau siapa Gold Dragon sebenarnya. Walaupun begitu kalian harus tetap menjaga rahasianya" ucap Fugaku

"Kami mengerti" ucap Shikamaru dan Neji sedangkan Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal mengetahui hal itu

"Aku akan memotong tanganmu itu Itachi" geram Sasuke mengeluarkan kekuatannya sampai susano'o keluar dengan wujud sempurna namun dengan ukuran kecil.

"Hey Sasuke apa maksudmu itu" ucap Itachi bingung

"Gold Dragon adalah orang yang disukai oleh adikmu itu Itachi-nii" ucap Shikamaru dengan gaya malasnya

"Apa" ucap Itachi yang terlihat tidak percaya, astaga apa mungkin Itachi akan mati ditangan adiknya yang saat ini sangat ingin memotong lengannya karna telah menyentuh orang yang ia sukai atau justru akan membunuhnya.

'Ini benar benar gawat' batin Itachi melihat pedang susano'o milik adiknya mengarah kepanya, 'bagaimana ini aku harus melawan adikku sendiri'

.

.

Pertarungan antara kakak beradik ini apakah akan berujung pada kematian salah satu diantaranya, entahlah lihat saja chapter kedepannya.

.

TBC


End file.
